The Mistletoe
by Miss Dusk
Summary: Janitor is wandering around Sacred Heart at Christmas time thinking about a certain Blonde Intern.


The Mistletoe

A/N: This story popped into my head when Janitor said, "You will not ruin my Christmas. Not again. Not this year." Or whatever after JD took down the mistletoe. I know, that was like Season 1 but work with me here. Reruns on TV wreck havoc on the imagination, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs or any of their characters. I just like to mess with them, because it's fun!

* * *

"Okay, who put this up?"

Janitor looked up to see that it was Scooter who was waving around the mistletoe that he had put up, "I did. I drove around the whole city before my 5 am shift, just… looking for that. Trying to add a little cheer." He snatched the mistletoe from Scooter's hand, "You will not ruin my Christmas. Not again. Not this year." Janitor said angrily (for effect).

Janitor put the mistletoe into his chest pocket of his uniform before turning away in time to hear Scooter say, "But I've only worked here for three months."

Janitor smiled, he loved picking on Scooter seeing that he would get so bored during the day. Janitor fixed his Santa Claus hat as he walked through the halls of Sacred Heart Hospital, it was Christmas Eve and Janitor was stuck here even though there really was nothing to do. There were no floors to clean seeing that he just finished that about twenty minutes ago. He gave the clean floors another half an hour before some person threw up on them and then he'd have to start over again. But, for some reason that didn't darken his spirits. This year, he was oddly optimist about how Christmas was going to be.

He turned the corner just in time to see Blonde Intern and Kelso arguing about keeping a pregnant girl for Blonde Intern to check on.

_She's not going to like that._ Janitor thought to himself. It was rather unfortunate that he heard the next part of the conversation.

"Numbers don't lie, and most women end up in the OB-GYN, Family Practice, or Pediatrics. It's like a rip-tide, sweetheart – pulling and pulling, and you can swim against the current all you want; but when Mr. Stork comes a-calling, you're not going to be thinking, 'I'm Internal Medicine' –nope. It's going to be, 'Ohhhh, look at the baby!'"

"Sir, I have to say, I'm offended!" Blonde Intern said before storming off to find said patient they had been conversing about.

Janitor felt bad, he liked Blonde Intern, always had. He remembered the first time that he found her in his janitorial closet crying her eyes out. Usually, she just dashed for the medical closet, so Janitor was perplexed as to why she was in his closet. Whatever the reason, he felt guilty for intruding and immediately shut the door and waited around the corner until she came out. Janitor would have said something comforting but what could he have said to an intern that would have made her feel better?

Nothing.

So, he let her cry in the closet whenever she needed to. It seemed that Blonde Intern was in there less frequently, which kind of made him sad. Janitor missed seeing her. It didn't help that every time he saw her like that, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was going to get better.

Janitor looked at the clock, it wasn't even 9:30 yet and he was pretty much done his workload for the day. He didn't even know how long he was going to be here today. The hospital seemed to be short staffed during the holiday season, well, year-round actually so he might be okay to leave soon after lunch, he might be there until late at night.

"This sucks," he muttered to himself as he pushed the mop around on the floor just for the sake of something to do.

"You have no idea." Blonde Intern's voice said from beside him.

Janitor did a double-take. She was really standing there, talking to him. She looked like she was on the way back from the nurse's desk with her pregnant patient's file, "What's gotten you upset?" Even though, he knew the answer already.

"Kelso just never seems to respect me as a doctor… or even a person. Do you know how hard it is to be a female doctor? Always trying to prove yourself to the world that you are just as good, or even better, than the men," she started to rant.

Janitor gave her a curious look.

"N-Not that I have anything against men… but… I-I gotta go." She stammered thinking that she had offended Janitor, she ran off.

He wanted to call out to her and tell her that she didn't do anything wrong but, Janitor knew that it probably wouldn't have been a good idea.

Janitor continued to pretend that he had things to do. Then he decided that he was going to go to lunch. He went to closet to put his stuff away when he heard a familiar faint crying sound coming from the closet.

Janitor's hand hovered over the door knob, to go in would mean that he would probably scare her and she would run away again embarrassed. On the other hand, if he just walked away, he would feel like a chicken. He hated that feeling.

He gripped the door knob and opened the door slowly. Blonde Intern looked up startled and started to leave. Janitor stood in front of the doorway and asked kindly, "What's wrong?"

Blonde Intern was frightened just by the sheer size of him; he cowered over her. She looked up at Janitor, his face was filled with honest concern and she visibly relaxed.

"I can't find the pregnant girl. She must be lost, confused, afraid… hell terrified. Being told that you're eight months pregnant is not something to be taken lightly." She explained while getting more and more upset.

Before Janitor could stop himself, he pulled Blonde Intern into a hug. It was gentle and comforting and she just seemed to meld right into it.

Slowly, Janitor pulled the mistletoe out of his pocket and stuck it onto the ceiling. Blonde Intern knew what was happening but instead of getting offended, she just smiled.

"Would you look at that? Mistletoe in the janitor's closet?" Janitor tried to sound innocent but it just didn't work.

Blonde Intern smiled and pulled on his collar to bring him down to her height, "Merry Christmas," she said before kissing Janitor full on the lips.

Janitor couldn't help but think as Blonde Intern continued to kiss him: _No one can ruin Christmas for me now._

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? Did you abhor it? Let me know... you know, by pressing that little button down there... ;)


End file.
